Love Never Dies
by Derexas the Dark Angel
Summary: Seven Years have passed since the Lyoko Warriors shut down the supercomputer. Jeremy and Aelita have been living together. The gang now teach at the academy. But Aelita is still struggling to accept the fact that her father is gone. As she lives her life with Jeremy, she starts to lead a worry-free life. See what her life is like after seven years.


Love Never Dies

Even through all the chaos, light still sparks in the hearts of Jeremy and Aelita. Through all their hard trials with Xana. Their love for each other has grown stronger each passing day. Even after she lost her father, Jeremy's been there for her. She's started to accept that her father's dead. Now living together and working at Kadic as school teachers. They're living their lives without worry anymore.

It's been seven years after they destroyed Xana. The gang now works at the academy as school teachers. Odd's the new art teacher, Ulrich and Yumi teach Pencak Silat, Jeremy teaches Computer Programming and Aelita teaches Math. They're living their lives without anymore worries.

But they'd go to the factory from time to time to reminisce about the past. Knowing all they accomplished, bringing Aelita back to the real world, saving William and even destroying Xana. The Lyoko Warriors now live their lives as regular people. Leaving Lyoko behind, their friendship's become much more stronger.

The hallway of one of the buildings was quiet. But if you'd listen hard, you could hear Jeremy typing on his laptop. Grading everyone's work, he works in complete peace. But he'd sometimes glance at his computer bag, thinking he'll hear his laptop tell him that Xana's attacking. But he'd quickly realize that Xana's gone and the supercomputer's turned off.

But the silence was quickly broken when Aelita walked into his classroom. She was carrying folders stuffed with papers.

The folders in Aelita's hands slipped out of her hands and the papers scattered everyone. Aelita knelt down to pick them up when she noticed that Jeremy was helping her. Knowing that he doesn't have his face stuck to a computer screen makes her happy. He's less stressed and much happier that he's free from all his hard work.

"You okay Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"I was thinking about my father again Jeremy," said Aelita. "I still wish there was something I could've done." They finished picking up the papers when Jeremy noticed a tear on Aelita's cheek.

"I know how you feel," said Jeremy. He picked up her folders and sat them on his desk. "I went to the factory and tried to see if I could find something that could prove he's still alive."

Aelita looked up in shock at Jeremy. She never would've thought that Jeremy of all people would've turned on the supercomputer. She knew that Odd and Ulrich would've because they loved being heroes. Yumi hated Lyoko because off all it did was make things worse. But Jeremy, because of all the sleepless nights he spend trying to fight Xana took their toll on him. He even had trouble's sleeping the next day after they turned off the supercomputer.

"Did you find anything?" Aelita asked. Jeremy just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Aelita," said Jeremy. "I've been going through everything there was. I'm afraid that Franz Hopper is gone."

Aelita started to cry, but she was quickly comforted by Jeremy. Giving her a few kisses, she started to cheer up. Even though it still troubled her, she was happy to have Jeremy around. The more time they spent together, the more she didn't want to go near the supercomputer.

"I know it still bothers me," said Aelita, giving Jeremy a kiss on the lips. "But I'm glad that I don't have to worry about Xana anymore. Getting kidnapped by Xana's still got me scared of the supercomputer."

"I'm glad that it's all over," said Jeremy. "Being able to sleep has been wonderful."

Before Jeremy or Aelita could say anything else, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi walked in.

"Hey Einstein's!" said Odd.

"You guys okay?" Yumi asked. Aelita grabbed her folders and held them in her arms.

"Yeah!" said Aelita. Jeremy grabbed his laptop and his bag and wrapped his arm around Aelita.

"We're getting ready to leave," said Jeremy.

Ulrich wrapped his arm around Yumi, but he was afraid that she'd hurt him. Their relationship has been pretty bumpy, but they're starting to go out. From time to time they fight, sometimes pretty mild and sometimes pretty bad. But they go to couples counseling and they're doing much better.

"I see you guys are doing better," said Aelita. Yumi smiled and Ulrich tried to look cool but everyone could see that he was nervous.

"It's getting better," said Yumi.

"We're still taking some counseling," said Ulrich. He gave Yumi a kiss on the lips and she smiled. "But it's getting much better."

"He get's jealous sometimes when I talk to other guys," said Yumi. Before Ulrich could say anything, Odd quickly interrupted.

"Since you guys are getting ready to leave too," said Odd. "Let's go to my place and celebrate." Everyone looked at him and wondered what he was talking about. "It's been exactly seven years since we turned off the supercomputer."

"Oh yeah!" said Ulrich, remembering the whole thing. "I forgot that it's been seven years."

"Yeah," said Yumi. "It feels like we just turned the supercomputer yesterday."

Aelita looked away, but quickly looked back and smiled at everyone.

"That sounds good," said Aelita. Odd looked at her at noticed that the fact that her father died in Lyoko.

"Are you really okay with that?" Odd asked.

"Yeah," said Aelita. "I think it's time I celebrate that it's all over."

"Alright!" shouted Odd. "Let's go then!"

Aelita smiled as Jeremy gave her another kiss. Even though she's still nervous about the fact that she's celebrating that it's all over. She never got to talk to her father so she was filled with so many regrets. But she's gotten stronger and she's learning how to cope.

They go to Odd's house and have a great time. Even though it still bothered her, she was just glad to have her friends with her. She promised herself that she'd live her life because of her second chance. Happy to have this life with her friends and her Junior High sweetheart. She's determined to live her life without Xana or Lyoko.

**I hope you guys like this story; I enjoyed writing this. I'm still working on my Seventh Lyoko Warrior stories and trying think of Ideas for my William's Clone stories. I plan on writing another chapter for this, talking about the party. But probably just one more or two for this story. If you'd like, send some reviews for my other two stories, even this one if you want. Thanks and enjoy my stories.**


End file.
